101 Questions
by x-Ipswich-Babe-x
Summary: MWPP Era, then normal HP era. Professor Flitwick gives the 7th years a survey of 101 questions. MWPP, Lily, Savannah, Destiny and Melody send the survey 20 years into the future until the 101st person completes the questions, at which time, they will sen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's other characters!

**A/N:** I'm Jessica Benoit and I love writing Harry Potter fics! But, the problem for me, is that I always end up coming up with new ideas, so I never get my stories posted. But this time, I am not allowing myself to even think of any other possible fan-fic ideas even though it will take me a LONG time to fully complete the chapters. Now I know that will make you not want to read anymore, but please hear me out. The reason why it will take me so long to get all of the chapters up is because the chapters will be very short, but I am writing a lot of them. Please give my fic a chance, and I promise you won't regret it!Thanx, 3 3Jessica 3 3 3

**101 Questions**

James Potter is sitting quietly in his Charms class, waiting for Professor Flitwick to arrive.

As Head Boy, James has finally learned some responsibility. But obviously not nearly enough, as the reason for his silence, is trying to impress the Head Girl.

Lily Evans, currently seated two rows ahead and one row to the left of James, sits just as quietly, if not more so.

Professor Flitwick walked in with a stack of papers in his arms. He walked around and passed each small pile of papers to each of the students.

"Today," he squeaked excitedly, "Instead of working more on Intoned Charms, we will be filling out a survey. The survey is made up of 101 questions about yourselves. Of course, it's just for fun, so there's no need to hand it in. You may begin!"

James grinned beside him at his best friend, Sirius Black, who grinned right back.

James pulled out his quill and a bottle of ink, and began the survey…

**A/N: **Well, that was the prologue/intro part of the story. In the next chapter you will see all of James 101 answers. Plz review and check in regularily for updates!

Thanx, 3 3 Jessica 3 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is the chapter with James' answers to the 101 questions! Hope you like it!

Chapter 2

Basics

1. Full Name: James Harold Potter

2. Age: 17

3. Best Friend(s): Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew

4. Favourite Animal: Stag

5. Lucky Number: 7

6. Favourite day of the Week: Any days that Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and I pull a prank )

7. Favourite Season: Summer

8. Favourite Color(s): Red and Gold

9. Favourite Food(s): Roast Beef

Have you Ever…

10. Been to Canada? No

11. California? Yes

12. Las Vegas? No

13. Florida? Yeah, It's really nice there.

14. New York? Yes, busy place. Filled with Muggles.

15. Ohio? No.

16. Gone skinny-dipping? Flitwick, I don't even wanna **know** why you put this question, but yes.

17. Smoked? No.

18. Drank (alcohol)? Yes, many times.

19. Done drugs? **No,** Flitwick, you **really** like finding out about your students' personal lives, don't you?

20. Cut (wrists, ankles, stomach, etc.)? God, no!

Appearance

21. Hair color: Jet-black untidy hair.

22. Eye Color: Green/brown hazel, but more brown than green.

23. Any piercings? No.

24. Tattoos? No.

Which do you prefer? …

25. sunrise/sunset: sunrise.

26. night/day: day.

27. silver/gold: gold, I guess.

28. hot/cold: hot.

29. love/lust: Uhhh… love?

30. Christmas/Valentine's Day: both.

A lil bit of this, a lil bit of that…

31. Do you sleep with stuffed animals? No.

32. Do you sing in the shower? …Sometimes…

33. Are you any good at it? How should I know?

34. Who do you fancy most? …Flitwick! You know perfectly well who I love!… I-I mean, like! … Lily Evans…

35. Do you know the Muffin Man? Who the bloody hell is he!

36. What's your horoscope sign? Gemini

37. Lefty or righty? Righty.

Relationship Questions

38. What do you want in a relationship? … Evans…

39. Have you ever cheated? … yeah…

40. Have you ever been cheated on? Not that I know of… Why, you know someone who's actually cheated on ME!

41. What's your marital status? Single, but wanted! ;)

42. Do you plan on having kids? When I'm older, yeah.

43. How many? I don't know, I'll think of that stuff when I'm older!

44. Get married? Yeah.

45. Kids before marriage? Maybe…

46. What hurts you the most? Being turned down by Evans…

47. People know you're around when they hear: Evans yelling at me… :'(

48. Your stupidest friend: Peter

49. Nicest: Remus

50. Funniest: Sirius

51. Tallest: Remus

52. What's the worst thing you could do to your friend? Remus: Tell everyone his secret…. Sirius: kick him out of my house and send him back to his family…. Peter: Tell him that I don't actually like him, but I just hung out with him 'cause I pitied him…

53. Do you find it okay to flirt if you have a bf or gf? Depends, do I like the girl for real, or is it more of a one night stand sorta thing?

54. What was the last thing you cried or got teary about? I don't know…

55. What is something about guys/ girls that you don't get? Why girls get so pissed at me because I'm popular! **COUGH EVANS COUGH**

56. What do you want right now? To be out of class and for Evans to go out with me…

57. What's one thing you can't live without? Life…

58. Where would you want to go on your honeymoon? I dunno…

59. Who would you want to spend the rest of your life with? I dunno…

60. What is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? Eyes

61. What makes you happy? Happiness

62. Do you wear contacts or glasses? Hey, don't make fun of my glasses!

63. What was the best advice ever given to you? To "stop showing off in front of Evans or I'd be murdered in my sleep!" –Evans……

64. If you died tomorrow, who would you leave everything you own to? Sirius

65. Do you have any enemies? Yupp! Snivellus, Malfoy, Voldie-shorts, Le Strange…

66. Name something pretty: …Evans…

67. When did you last talk to the person you like? This morning at Gryffindor table, I asked her out, and she said no again:'(

68. Do you have any pets? An owl, Snowy.

69. Who was the last person you danced with? Sirius… LONG story!

70. Last time you were stressed: Uhhhmm… Oh, this morning!

71. Are you an alcoholic? Some might say I am… ;)

More Preferences…

72. Cologne/Perfume: Cologne

73. Guys/Girls: Girls

74. Hugs/Kisses: Kisses ;)

75. Rich/famous: Famous

Other

76. Card game: Exploding Snap

77. Sport: Quidditch, duh!

78. What's something you can't wait to say? Flitwick, you bore me!

79. What is your favourite junk food? Chocolate Frogs

80. What is your biggest pet peeve? Being turned down by Evans…

81. What is your biggest weakness? I don't know, I don't think much about it…

82. What are your biggest Talents? Quidditch, and pissing Evans off when I don't mean to… :'(

83. What are your biggest hobbies? Quidditch and pranking students, ghosts and teachers! )

84. What is your favourite flower? Lily…

85. Do you like to paint? Not really…

86. Do you like to draw? Yeah )

87. Do you like to dance? NO!

88. What is a big thing about you that not many people know? That I'm an illegal animagus…

89. Why do not many people know? Because it's ILLEGAL! DUH!

90. Does anyone know? Sirius, Remus and Peter

91. Do you believe in love at first sight? Yeah, I guess…

92. Have you ever fallen in love before? I think I am in love…

93. With who? …Evans… WAIT! Who ELSE would I be in love with!

94. What is your favourite subject? Transfiguration (Sorry Flitwick!) and DADA

95. What do you like about yourself? Everything! ;)

96. Would you ever recite poetry to a girl? Maybe…

97. Are you bored? Yeah…

98. Do you like onions? Yes.

99. What would you name your band if you had one? I don't know…

100. Do you snore? NO!

101. Apple pie/Cherry pie: apple pie!… Speaking of pie, After class I should sneak down to the kitchens and get some… )

James rolled up his parchment and put it, his quill, and his bottle of ink in his backpack just as the bell rang. Then, he got Sirius, Remus and Peter to go with him and get pie. )

****

****

****

**A/N:** So those are James' answers! I guess this is where he realized that there was more than meets the eye about his crush on Lily. Next Chappie is Sirius' answers, so check back in soon! Please review!

Thanx, 3 3 Jessica 3 3 3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey! Thanx to those who reviewed, and I want to tell you upfront that this chapter is probably one of the funniest ones because of some of Sirius' answers! Lmao, anyways, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 3

"Hey Padfoot!" What'd you put for those survey questions?" James asked later on in the Common Room, as he plopped down on the sofa beside Sirius.

"Here." Sirius said simply, and he handed the papers over to James.

Basics

1. Full Name: Sirius Xavier Matthew Black

2. Age: 17

3. Best Friend(s): Jamie-boy Potter, Remmy Lupey and Petey Pets-his-shoe

4. Favourite Animal: Dog

5. Lucky Number: 15

6. Favourite day of the Week: Fridays and Saturdays

7. Favourite Season: Summer

8. Favourite Color(s): Red, gold and black

9. Favourite Food(s): I'll eat **anything,** as long as it's food!

Have you Ever…

10. Been to Canada? Nah!

11. California? Hell yeah!

12. Las Vegas? Nope, want to though.

13. Florida? Went with the Potter's. It rocked!

14. New York? Look above!

15. Ohio? No, don't really wanna, either.

16. Gone skinny-dipping? Yeah, mostly with girls ;)

17. Smoked? Nope.

18. Drank (alcohol)? Duh! Just this morning I had a hangover!

19. Done drugs? Hell no!

20. Cut (wrists, ankles, stomach, etc.)? I thought about it… But then again, who **wouldn't** with a family like mine!

Appearance

21. Hair color: Dark brownish/blackish

22. Eye Color: dark blue

23. Any piercings? One on my left ear

24. Tattoos? Nuh-uh!

Which do you prefer? …

25. sunrise/sunset: sunrise

26. night/day: day

27. silver/gold: gold

28. hot/cold: hot

29. love/lust: lust all the way! ;)

30. Christmas/Valentine's Day: depends.

A lil bit of this, a lil bit of that…

31. Do you sleep with stuffed animals? Used to when I was little…

32. Do you sing in the shower? Every once in a while…

33. Are you any good at it? Nah, not really…

34. Who do you fancy most? SIRIUS BLACK! OMG! Isn't he GORGEOUS! **swoons**

35. Do you know the Muffin Man? Oh, yeah, he's a **really **nice guy! Rolls eyes

36. What's your horoscope sign? Scorpio

37. Lefty or righty? lefty

Relationship Questions

38. What do you want in a relationship? A hot girl ;)

39. Have you ever cheated? Yeah!

40. Have you ever been cheated on? Who would want to cheat on ME!

41. What's your marital status? Single.

42. Do you plan on having kids? Maybe…

43. How many? I dunno…

44. Get married? Maybe… Or stay a bachelor forever! ;)

45. Kids before marriage? Probably.

46. What hurts you the most? Pain.

47. People know you're around when they hear: Fireworks exploding.

48. Your stupidest friend: Pete.

49. Nicest: Remus.

50. Funniest: James.

51. Tallest: Remus.

52. What's the worst thing you could do to your friend? Remus: Tell someone his secret; James: Tell Lilikins he's in love with her; Pete: Tell him the truth: he's a chubby little annoying kid who just always gets in the way of mine, James and Remus' pranks.

53. Do you find it okay to flirt if you have a bf or gf? Depends on the situation.

54. What was the last thing you cried or got teary about? I don't remember…

55. What is something about guys/ girls that you don't get? Why girls are so gullible! (**A/N:** **shakes fist at Sirius and shakes head vigorously**)

56. What do you want right now? Food.

57. What's one thing you can't live without? Food.

58. Where would you want to go on your honeymoon? That can be for the girl to decide…

59. Who would you want to spend the rest of your life with? I dunno…

60. What is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? How big their chest is ;)

61. What makes you happy? Food…………… Need. Food. Right. Now!

62. Do you wear contacts or glasses? Nope.

63. What was the best advice ever given to you? I don't get advice, I give it! (**A/N:** obviously, very unreliable advice!)

64. If you died tomorrow, who would you leave everything you own to? James

65. Do you have any enemies? My family, Voldemort and Snivelly… Oh, and Malfoy too!

66. Name something pretty: …Uhhhmmm… Well… Savannah Matthews is pretty hot…

67. When did you last talk to the person you like? This morning in Potions class.

68. Do you have any pets? Nope.

69. Who was the last person you danced with? That one Ravenclaw prefect… what's her name again? …

70. Last time you were stressed: Last week

71. Are you an alcoholic? I guess… Yeah, pretty much!

More Preferences…

72. Cologne/Perfume: Cologne

73. Guys/Girls: Girls

74. Hugs/Kisses: Kisses ;)

75. Rich/famous: Famous

Other

76. Card game: Exploding Snap

77. Sport: Quidditch

78. What's something you can't wait to say? Pete is an annoying pest that is TOO obsessed with me, James and Remus for my liking!

79. What is your favourite junk food? Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans!

80. What is your biggest pet peeve? Cassidy Samuels… Grrr…

81. What is your biggest weakness? I don't know…

82. What are your biggest Talents? Pranking and Quidditch

83. What are your biggest hobbies? Look above!

84. What is your favourite flower? I don't really like flowers much…

85. Do you like to paint? Nah… Too kiddish!

86. Do you like to draw? Sometimes.

87. Do you like to dance? Nope.

88. What is a big thing about you that not many people know? That I sorta like Savannah Matthews…

89. Why do not many people know? 'Cause they'd tease me about it and I'm not in the mood for that right now

90. Does anyone know? James and Remus

91. Do you believe in love at first sight? Sorta…

92. Have you ever fallen in love before? Not that I know of…

93. With who? I don't know…

94. What is your favourite subject? DADA.

95. What do you like about yourself? EVERYTHING! … ;)

96. Would you ever recite poetry to a girl? Maybe, if I really liked her…

97. Are you bored? Pretty much, yeah.

98. Do you like onions? Yupp.

99. What would you name your band if you had one? Sirius Black and Company

100. Do you snore? I don't know

101. Apple pie/Cherry pie: Cherry pie

**A/N:** So that's Sirius' stuff. AFYI, Savannah Matthews is my character, along with Cassidy Samuels, Selene Santos and any other characters you don't recognize. Please review,

Thanx, 3 3 Jessica 3 3 3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys! Wats up! Thanx to all who reviewed on the last 3 Chapters! Now, this chapter is based on Remus' answer's from the survey. Now, ON WITH THE STORY! Lmao!

Chapter 4

"Nice, Padfoot!" James smirked. "I liked the whole 'swooning' thing! Perfect imitation of that Ravenclaw Arabella Figg from last week!"

Sirius sent James back a doggish grin.

"Hey, how 'bout we check out what Mooney wrote?"

"Here guys," Remus sighed after sitting in an armchair across from them, "Don't you **DARE** use any of my answers against me though!" he warned.

"We won't…" They said in unison, grinning with their fingers crossed behind their backs.

Basics

1. Full Name: Remus Johnathan Lupin

2. Age: 18

3. Best Friend(s): James, Sirius and Peter

4. Favourite Animal: Wolf

5. Lucky Number: 13

6. Favourite day of the Week: Sunday

7. Favourite Season: Summer and Fall

8. Favourite Color(s): Red, gold, white, and blue

9. Favourite Food(s): **Anything** but ** liver ** or **cauliflower!**

Have you Ever…

10. Been to Canada? Yes

11. California? Yes

12. Las Vegas? No

13. Florida? Yes

14. New York? No

15. Ohio? Yes

16. Gone skinny-dipping? …Yes…

17. Smoked? No

18. Drank (alcohol)? Yes

19. Done drugs? No

20. Cut (wrists, ankles, stomach, etc.)? No!

Appearance

21. Hair color: light brown

22. Eye Color: deep stormy blue/grey

23. Any piercings? No.

24. Tattoos? No.

Which do you prefer? …

25. sunrise/sunset: sunset

26. night/day: night, unless it's full moon…

27. silver/gold: allergic to silver, so **obviously** gold

28. hot/cold: hot

29. love/lust: …love…

30. Christmas/Valentine's Day: …Valentine's Day…

A lil bit of this, a lil bit of that…

31. Do you sleep with stuffed animals? No

32. Do you sing in the shower? …Yes…

33. Are you any good at it? I don't think I'm **that** good, but I'm okay…

34. Who do you fancy most? …Erm… Selene Santos…

35. Do you know the Muffin Man? He doesn't even **exist**, Professor! Rolls eyes

36. What's your horoscope sign? Libra

37. Lefty or righty? Lefty

Relationship Questions

38. What do you want in a relationship? A girl who I can trust with my secret…

39. Have you ever cheated? No

40. Have you ever been cheated on? I don't think so…

41. What's your marital status? Single

42. Do you plan on having kids? Yes.

43. How many? I don't know…

44. Get married? Yes…

45. Kids before marriage? Maybe…

46. What hurts you the most? My transformations…

47. People know you're around when they hear: Silence

48. Your stupidest friend: Peter

49. Nicest: James and Sirius

50. Funniest: James and Sirius

51. Tallest: Sirius

52. What's the worst thing you could do to your friend? James: Tell people about his infatuation with Lily; Peter: Tell him that we don't like having him around; Sirius: Tell everyone about his little crush on Savannah… )

53. Do you find it okay to flirt if you have a bf or gf? No

54. What was the last thing you cried or got teary about? I don't know…

55. What is something about guys/ girls that you don't get? Why girls will keep going back to those guys who hurt them the most.

56. What do you want right now? Hot chocolate

57. What's one thing you can't live without? Oxygen

58. Where would you want to go on your honeymoon? I don't know…

59. Who would you want to spend the rest of your life with? I don't know

60. What is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? Eyes and smile.

61. What makes you happy? Seeing James and Sirius stop picking on Snivellus because of Lily and Savannah.

62. Do you wear contacts or glasses? No.

63. What was the best advice ever given to you? To not tell anyone about my secret unless I know I can fully trust them.

64. If you died tomorrow, who would you leave everything you own to? Either James, Sirius or my mum…

65. Do you have any enemies? Yes

66. Name something pretty: Selene… sighs

67. When did you last talk to the person you like? About ten minutes ago…

68. Do you have any pets? If Sirius and James count, then yes, I have two. )

69. Who was the last person you danced with? Lily (Prefects were paired up for the Christmas Ball last month)

70. Last time you were stressed: The last full moon…

71. Are you an alcoholic? No

More Preferences…

72. Cologne/Perfume: Cologne

73. Guys/Girls: Girls

74. Hugs/Kisses: Kisses…

75. Rich/famous: Famous

Other

76. Card game: Exploding Snap and War (A muggle card game, but really fun!)

77. Sport: Quidditch and Soccer (Muggle Sport)

78. What's something you can't wait to say? Seriously, Kettleburn, get bent! You're so annoying! (**A/N:** Kettleburn is a Professor I just made up. He teaches potions)

79. What is your favourite junk food? Chocolate Frogs

80. What is your biggest pet peeve? Having to put up with Lily yelling at James every few minutes!

81. What is your biggest weakness? Not being confident enough to ask Selene out…

82. What are your biggest Talents? School Grades and Coming up with prank ideas )

83. What are your biggest hobbies? Reading and Coming up with prank ideas

84. What is your favourite flower? I don't know…

85. Do you like to paint? Yes… sometimes…

86. Do you like to draw? Look above.

87. Do you like to dance? Yes.

88. What is a big thing about you that not many people know? That I'm a werewolf…

89. Why do not many people know? Because they would have me kicked out of Hogwarts and they would hate me…

90. Does anyone know? My family, James, Sirius, Peter, Snape and the teachers…

91. Do you believe in love at first sight? Yes

92. Have you ever fallen in love before? I don't know…

93. With who? Look above.

94. What is your favourite subject? Transfiguration, DADA and Charms

95. What do you like about yourself? How I can be outgoing yet very calm and collected at the same time

96. Would you ever recite poetry to a girl? Maybe…

97. Are you bored? Sort of…

98. Do you like onions? Yes

99. What would you name your band if you had one? I don't know…

100. Do you snore? I don't think so…

101. Apple pie/Cherry pie: Apple pie

**A/N:** So that's Remus' answers for the survey. Wow! It looks like three of the Marauders are crushing on the Gryffindor gals! I wonder if Peter likes the fourth girl in their group? ) Well, you've got to read on to find out! Please review!

Thanx, 3 3 Jessica 3 3 3


End file.
